


Lipstick

by LdyBastet



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: Backstage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Tomo has an idea for how to make Yoshiatsu's makeup to be perfect for their 3rd anniversary live...





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _oral fixation_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Beta by the very supportive Miss misumaru.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I'm not in any way associated with Dadaroma or their label, and I don't know what they're doing in their offstage lives. I just let my dirty mind play with their stage personas. No disrespect intended, and I earn no money from writing fictional stories.

The tension before the live was building up. It was still some time before the start, so they were just waiting, finished with preparations but not yet ready to get onto the stage. Yoshiatsu pulled at a few strands of his hair to smooth them down with the rest. It was a big day - their third anniversary! He loved being on stage, but today he had quite a few butterfiles in his stomach. 

"I'm not sure your makeup is finished," someone whispered in his ear, interrupting his thoughts.

"Eh?" Yoshiatsu turned to look at Tomo, then looked at himself in the mirror. "It's not?"

Tomo shook his head, a grin spreading over his face. "That lipstick isn't smeared enough."

"Huh." Yoshiatsu raised a hand to fix that, but Tomo grabbed his wrist, staying his hand.

"Not like that. Come on."

Tomo pulled at Yoshiatsu's wrist and there wasn't much he could do but follow him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Tomo ducked around the corner and dragged Yoshiatsu into the toilet, closing and locking the door behind him. As he turned around to face Yoshiatsu, there was no mistaking the grin on his face. It wasn't only the skull face paint making it look a mix of naughty and menacing. Tomo clearly had plans.

They were close in the tiny space, and Tomo didn't have to lean far to whisper in Yoshiatsu's ear. "Suck me."

The words ignited something inside Yoshiatsu, a small flame that quickly grew as Tomo opened his trousers and leaned back against the wall. He glanced at the floor to see that it wasn't dirty or wet, then knelt down in front of Tomo, helping him getting his cock out.

Yoshiatsu took the growing length in his hand, gave it a few strokes, and wet his lips before closing them around the tip. Tomo sighed above him, his hand on the back of Yoshiatsu's head. "Yeah, just like that. You like it, don't you?"

Yoshiatsu didn't reply, just swirled his tongue around the head before taking it deeper. Tomo tasted nice, a light mix of musk and faint traces of soap, a little salty and a lot hot. Yoshiatsu moaned as he moved his head, letting Tomo glide in and out between his lips. 

"Fuck, you look so hot," Tomo mumbled, his words encouraging Yoshiatsu to increase his efforts. "Your lipstick looks good on my cock."

Yoshiatsu moaned. He pulled back a little, just enough to get a good look at Tomo's cock. There were red smudges of lipstick on it, especially close to Yoshiatsu's fingers where they were closed around the base. "Fuck," he whispered. It really did look hot, and Yoshiatsu's cock seemed to agree with him, achingly hard between his legs now.

As he took Tomo back into his mouth, Yoshiatsu reached down to rub his hand over his crotch. There was no way he could find his way into his voluminious trousers with just one hand free, which was slightly frustrating, but at least the friction felt good. 

"Oh yeah, suck it." Tomo moaned darkly, and his hand tightened in Yoshiatsu's hair. He rocked his hips, fucking Yoshiatsu's mouth. "Makes you horny, huh? I'll come in your mouth soon... Feels so good."

Tomo's words went straight to Yoshiatu's cock, making it even harder. He grabbed it through the fabric, squeezing and stroking it as best he could. Tomo's breathing was heavy now, short little pants, mingled with moans, and Yoshiatsu knew he must be getting close. 

Moments later, Tomo groaned and his cock pulsed hotly, filling Yoshiatsu's mouth with come.

Yoshiatsu swallowed quickly, then let Tomo slip out of his mouth, sitting back to study his work. There were even more lipstick smears now, contrasting against the paler skin of Tomo's cock. "Mine," Yoshiatsu whispered, grinning. 

Tomo laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Yours." He tucked himself back into his trousers, not even trying to wipe the lipstick off. "But you're not getting more of it until after the live."

Yoshiatsu got to his feet, pressing his body against Tomo's. "You could suck me off?" he suggested hopefully.

"Nope. My makeup can't be smudged, you know that." Tomo sounded entirely too happy about that fact, Yoshiatsu thought. He took Yoshiatsu's wrist to check his watch. "And we don't have time. You'll just have to wait."

Yoshiatsu groaned. "Not fair." He could still taste Tomo on his tongue, and he had to go up on stage in a little while? Good thing he wasn't wearing tight trousers for this look then. 

Tomo shrugged, grinning. "I'll fuck you through the matress later, how does that sound? At least your makeup is on point now!"

Yoshiatsu looked at his reflection in the stained mirror. His lipstick was smeared throughly around his mouth, and all he needed to do was to add a little more on his actual lips to make it perfect. He had to admit that Tomo's idea had worked. If only they'd had a little more time... Now all he had to do was to get through the live without getting arrested for indecent behaviour. Not the easiest thing when he knew that Tomo's cock was still covered in his lipstick.


End file.
